


Kreus（811）腦洞堆放處

by EvilDrewboy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Underage Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDrewboy/pseuds/EvilDrewboy
Summary: 馬爾科被吃乾抹淨，以各種方式。
Relationships: Felix Kroos/Toni Kroos, Marco Reus/Original Male Character(s), Toni Kroos/Felix Kroos/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Vampire Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是想看甜菜鹹菜搞馬爾科。三俗狗血亂倫，沒營養沒情節沒人物刻畫，角色崩壞，爲了吃肉而自割柴火臘肉。
> 
> pwp小片段，外表三十多歲的有點地位的吸血鬼！寬x人類少年！馬爾科（我也不知道他成年沒有）
> 
> 他們不屬於我，Toni 屬於 Jessica, Marco 屬於Scarlett，Felix已成家，腦洞純屬虛構，與真人無關。
> 
> 有原創角色x馬爾科，其餘各章警告看tag
> 
> 現在點 X 還來得及。

（一）大宅裡的吸血性愛趴，交換奴僕，托尼只許馬爾科跟別的吸血鬼和人類做，但不允許別的吸血鬼吸他的血。

托尼起身披衣下樓，偏廳一側的角落，一個低階血族正在他的男孩身上肆意逞兇。男孩稚嫩的身體被彎折成一個不可思議的角度，雪白的大腿被推到胸前，低階血族在男孩體內用力抽插著，爽到啊，啊，啊，嘶，操，地吼出聲。早就叫啞了嗓子的馬爾科只能發出嗚嗚嗯嗯的小聲呻吟，雙手無助地在昂貴的波斯地毯上胡亂抓撓著，想也知道柔滑而緊緻的後庭正一次次絞緊體內的凶器。人類軟糯的低吟讓血族極為受用，撞擊逐漸狂野而失去節奏，仰頭閉眼把沒有繁殖能力的冰涼液體全部澆注在馬爾科身體深處。

好一會兒後，血族喘著粗氣，戀戀不捨地別頭吻過男孩的膝蓋側，把架在肩膀上的長腿放下來。馬爾科亂糟糟地癱軟在地毯上，過度拉伸的腰腿復位的疼痛讓他嗚咽出聲。血族退出馬爾科還顫抖吮吸著他性器的小嘴，起身前還不忘輕撫一把男孩白嫩的小腿，恭敬地退開：“Sir，您的男孩堪稱完美。”

（二）& （三）休賽期，不怕陽光的血族和男孩在馬貝拉

馬爾科嘲笑不怕陽光的吸血鬼還要塗防曬霜。

白天曬太陽時血族冰涼的身體就像人形水枕，超級好抱。遊累了的男孩在陽傘下枕在他胸口，被他單臂摟抱著昏昏欲睡。冷血動物如他，瞇眼享受著太陽和懷中人的溫暖，聽著男孩有力規律的心跳💗，卻只是不

時輕吻他金色的髮旋，血族知道享受陽光和當下，也知道晚上還有綻放的美好等著他。馬拉松式的微BDSM遊戲是休賽期限定，平日馬爾科要訓練要上場要在陽剛氣質主流的集體環境生活，太明顯的痕跡會帶來不必要的關注和麻煩。只有這段時間男孩的身體才徹底完全地屬於托尼，他可以盡情地探索、挖掘男孩的極限。人類男孩幾次體力不支失去意識，醒來卻食髓知味地要更多。

高潮禁止play。

馬爾科被綁著雙手在床柱，大字形躺著被折磨，充血挺立的性器根部被一段絲帶束縛着。他就知道托尼剛才摸出一盒安全套絕對不是出於什麼事後清理方便！套子上的顆粒摩擦他敏感的內壁，粗糙微痛的觸感很快被特殊的快感取代。

全部插入後托尼不慢不緊緩緩碾磨突起的小點，顆粒刺激龜頭讓血族舒服地吟叫出聲，敏感點被反复研磨的馬爾科弓起背又摔回床上，像垂死的魚在床上撲騰，叫到嗓子啞掉，—啊—！不...不！不要了—嗚啊！嗚...啊...求求您，不要了。。。啊啊！啊啊啊啊——！。托尼把他按回牀上，一邊加大進出力度一邊騰出一隻手揉捏他稚嫩的性器，可愛的粉紅色已經漲成了深紅，解除束縛前還惡意地刮擦吐出前液的小孔。射精時馬爾科翻著白眼全身抽搐，在滅頂的高潮裡暈了過去，失去意識的身體卻還會本能地吮吸插在後穴的粗大肉棒。

  
  


（四）吸血性愛和事後care

SM後的溫柔comfort sex，起源於嘴對嘴餵軟糖，必須就是調情嘛！沙發床上做完全套，節奏超慢，拉過薄薄的保暖毯子把人裹起來，愛撫全身，綿長濕吻，溫柔地將兩人性器圈在一起緩緩擼動，彷彿不在意高潮的慢慢進出，小幅頂動，抵死纏綿。高潮來臨時溫柔地咬破他的血管，本來給獵物準備的神經毒素變成催情劑，讓身下的人類男孩經歷迷幻的無痛的高潮。

男孩的喉嚨發出幼貓一樣的嚶嚀，睜大的一雙碧眼像蒙上一層霧，乖順地依偎在他懷裡。

吸完血舔舔傷口，讓自己的唾液加速身下人傷口癒合。輕柔的啄吻落在喉結上、鎖骨上，再戀戀不捨地咬一口他嫣紅的唇。從牀頭櫃拿過插了吸管的水杯送到男孩唇邊，看他咕嘟咕嘟，喉結上下滾動，把杯子放回去，靜靜地抱著他享受寧靜一刻。

  
  


to be continued？

  
  


還想看以下但沒有腦出來...（沒有文筆這種東西，應該永遠腦不出來）

1\. 初遇與初擁：

彌合年齡差！設定托尼在30歲時被轉化，也一直維持30歲左右的外貌。一人一鬼在馬爾科小時候（多小？）初遇。早就認定彼此為什麼一直沒有初擁，以及爲什麼會選擇在馬爾科人類年齡31的時候初擁。

2\. 主人與少年的溫馨日常

3\. 馬爾科轉化後的升級打怪事件


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹹菜甜菜搞馬爾科的腦洞
> 
> 沒有肉。

亂倫警告，現在點X還來得及。

克羅斯兄弟都很早意識到自己對同性感興趣，由於職業環境緣故很小心，Toni跟Felix是從小一起探索性的超乎尋常的手足，只開放但不是愛情。成年以後兩兄弟偶爾還是會嬉戲一下，交流床上心得是家常便飯。床上的話是互攻。兩個人都不覺得骨科是不忠，只是信任和特殊的家人相處方式。

情感設定是Toni跟Marco交往中。Toni在床上也是一個很有經驗也很demanding的人，他知道自己喜歡什麼也知道怎樣得到，但他不搞身邊的人。Marco則是跟Toni成為朋友之後才發現自己是Kroos性戀，於是開始各種不自然&強當沒事，被Toni發覺有異，觀察一陣之後覺得Marco應該是喜歡他，剛開始Toni想避免麻煩，不動聲色地遠離Marco，從密友回到普通隊友，但他發現自己會想念Marco，甚至後來會有綺念，猶豫一陣要不要破例之後，放棄掙扎把Marco搞到手。

有一次回家Toni跟Felix說起情感狀況，Felix聽說是Marco Reus嚇了一跳，“是我認識那個Marco Reus嗎？！我以為他是直的？！你不是不跟身邊人上床嗎？” 。Toni就說他覺得他真的喜歡Marco，不單止是性。

Toni知道Marco沒有交過男朋友又沒有經驗，兩人拉手接吻交往了幾個月才搞上，床上自然是Toni大魔王，不過Marco也是對自己的慾望和Toni都很誠實，他真的很喜歡Toni，從心到身，也喜歡跟Toni一起探索兩個人的身體。Marco知道Toni少年時期探索取向的過程跟熟人做過，但Toni沒說那是Felix。

跟Felix 3P的事由是Toni不小心講漏嘴，他還在德國時在夜店去過多人趴，Marco有點妒忌又好奇，但Toni覺得現在兩人風險有點高...就開始跟Felix商量。

然後多人性愛是給Marco的生日禮物(之一)，愛他就陪他一起探索什麼的。

(按這個設定Marco應該會很掙扎才接受Felix吧)

———————————————

第一晚探索後的討論。

躺了一陣，Toni哄Marco去洗澡清理，起身之後隨口問Felix來嗎，Felix就懶懶地吻一口Marco的肩胛骨，說我用客房。

泡泡泡澡，Marco懶洋洋地說好久沒有泡澡誒。小情侶交流感覺！Toni問Marco還好嗎感覺怎麼樣blablabla，Marco想了一下，誠實地說，有點怪但很爽。  
出來吹頭！托尼老師，Marco專屬吹風機上線，趁機玩頭髮什麼的。吹完把床單掀掉睡覺，Toni勺子型抱著馬爾科，然後Felix也從Marco這邊鑽進來，先隔著Marco吻哥哥，然後給Marco晚安吻，“晚安，馬爾科。”

Felix很快呼嚕呼嚕。  
Marco合上眼一陣，開始撓Toni手心，玩他手指。  
本來已經快滑入睡眠的Toni就問他，你在想什麼？Marco說，你們很知道怎樣讓對方舒服。Toni就解釋他們很早就開始相互探索...因為這個圈子，你懂的，這是最安全的抒解需求的方法。但跟Marco一起之後他們就沒做過，有伴侶時他們不跟對方做。

聊着聊着睡着了。

第一晚完！（沒有第二晚了惹）

角色崩壞都是我的錯。


End file.
